Spring Day
by Everyday6
Summary: #Day6 #Wonpil "Ini bukan tentang seseorang yang merasa bahagia, tapi ini adalah tentang dua orang yang takdirnya telah di tentukan."


Story is pure mine :)

Not a real-story, hanya hiburan.

Cherry Blossom telah berjatuhan, meninggalkan tangai mereka dan terbang menjauh di atas awan. Turun dengan anggunnya dan menyentuh dahiku. Bunga pertama yang kulihat, semuanya tampak seperti salju yang hangat. Ini dengan cepat menyentuh hatiku. Seperti saat aku turun dari pesawat, di tanah negeri gingseng yang sejak lama kudambakan. Aku sangat menunggu momen-momen indah ini, keinginanku terkabul! Bunga-bunga ini menyapaku dan menyambutku dengan sangat nyaman! Sepintas kupikirkan wajahnya, jantungku mulai berdetak keras karenanya. Pria itu, yang selalu membuatku ingin pergi ke sini. Idola yang sangat ku puja.

Seorang pianis dengan suara yang mampu membuatku terpukau, Kim Wonpil.

Bahkan kini seakan orang-orang juga ikut merayakan kedatanganku, jalanan sangat lancar dan terasa lenggang sekarang. Bunga-bunga yang berguguran terjatuh di jalanan layaknya red carpet untukku. Aku sudah mencapai jalanan Gangnam, jalanan yang penuh dengan orang-orang elite Korea, para orang berjas, menjinjing tas dan menempelkan telepon pintar mereka ke telinga masing-masing. Aku tidak merasa asing di sini, ini begitu menyenangkan! Aku mempelajari semua budaya Korea hingga ke sudut-sudut kota berkat koneksiku dengan orang-orang Korea yang ku temui di sebuah sosial media. Ini tidaklah merasa asing, aku sudah di terima di sini! Pengalaman yang sangat ku mimpikan sejak kecil.

Aku mengingat wajahnya lagi, wajah seorang Wonpil yang sedang tersenyum sembari memegang kopi hangatnya di pagi hari. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di jalanan ini, walau hanya sekedar saling menyapa, atau mungkin hanya melihatnya saja. Hatiku sudah meledak hanya dengan memikirkannya, apa aku bisa hidup saat bertemu dengannya nanti?

Jika jiwa manusia mati hanya sekali, namun hatiku ini telah mati berkali-kali, menyesakkan paru-paru akibat hormon kebahagiaanku memuncak, akibat kupu-kupu di dalam perutku memaksa untuk keluar, ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku tidak menyesal telah 'mati' seperti ini. Aku menjadi lebih hidup!

Aku memandangi gedung yang ada di depanku, JYP Building. Memang sesuai ekspektasiku. Melihat wajah seorang Park Jin Young yang di pajang tepat di atas pintu masuk gedung, dengan tulisan nama agensi itu yang menurutku, aku telah melihat surga! Tempat ini yang membuatku mengenal seorang Kim Wonpil. Yang kini telah keluar dari gedung megah itu!

Aku melihatnya! Jarak kami yang terukur sekitar sepuluh meter serasa aku telah berada dekat di depan mata, aku mungkin akan 'mati' lagi hari ini. Sesuai dugaanku, di pagi yang sedikit dingin ini dia membawa segelas kopi, menggunakan mantel cokelat miliknya, tersenyum cerah menyapa seluruh penggemarnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitarku. Mereka berteriak riuh, menyerukan namanya. Ini sama sekali tidak berisik, sungguh, ini adalah musik yang selalu aku ingin dengar secara langsung! Ini adalah nyanyian bagi para penggemar!

Aku menatapnya, terus seperti ini dan terdiam di tempat. Aku terbujur kaku. Dia layaknya burung merak yang memamerkan bulu ekornya, dia bersinar indah, cahaya matahari bahkan terpantul karenanya. Dan dia memperhatikan kami dengan seksama, tersenyum lebar untuk membiarkan para penggemar mendapatkan gambar yang menarik. Hingga saat matanya menatapku, dia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah, dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku tidak tahu jelas siapa yang di lihatnya, namun aku membiarkan imajinasi liarku beranggapan bahwa matanya itu menatapku. Dia tahu aku, itu adalah mimpi terbesarku.

Beberapa temannya telah muncul, mereka adalah Day6, pujaan hatiku. Mereka juga tersenyum menyapa kami. Mereka menyebarkan kasih sayang yang sangat banyak pagi itu, lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mulai pekerjaan mereka. Beberapa orang menyapaku dan mengajakku untuk ikut dengan mereka, membeli tiket untuk acara musik sore ini dan mengunjungi mini fanmeeting . Tentu aku tidak akan menolak kesempatan yang begitu indah ini, mereka tahu jika aku adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Aku melihat Wonpil lagi, dia menyiapkan keyboard merk Yamaha miliknya, dan men-setting alat Synthesizer merk Novation yang sangat ku hapal karena dia selalu memainkan kedua benda tersebut saat pada acara apapun. Dia tersenyum ke arah penonton, aku yang berada di tengah-tengah terus mengamatinya dengan seksama, dia tampak begitu hebat di panggung itu. Sementara teman yang baru ku kenal di depan gedung tadi sibuk memanggil namanya. Ini adalah momen terindahku, mendengarkan riuhnya penggemar yang meneriakkan nama idol kesayangan mereka, bernyanyi dan melakukan fanchant bersama adalah keinginanku saat masih kecil. Dulu aku sangat ingin melakukan ini dari dulu, dulu aku hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal itu lewat layar kecil di laptop kesayanganku, menangis melihat mereka menampilkan penampilan yang sangat memukau dan tentu saja memuaskan. Kini aku bisa secara langsung melakukan hal itu, ini adalah keajaiban!

Suaranya yang unik terus terngiang di kepalaku, terus berputar dan bermain-main dengan sel-sel otakku, membentuk kenangan yang sangat indah. Mereka semua bersinar dan aku kini bisa saja terbang karenanya. Bukan, aku tidak hanya terpukau kepada Wonpil saja, tapi juga dengan mereka semua. Namun hanya Wonpil yang terus mampu menggerakkan hatiku. Membuatku mengubah semua cara pandanganku terhadap apapun kini.

Acara musik telah usai dan kini para penonton keluar dari studio, sementara kami, Sunday—penggemar Day6, sibuk menuju ke tempat yang telah di sediakan untuk mini fanmeeting yang akan mereka lakukan. Semua orang terus berbaris untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Aku mempersiapkan diriku, tentu saja, karena mungkin Bahasa Korea ku akan menjadi buruk karena efek gugup yang kini mulai mendatangiku, mengacaukan jantungku untuk memompa darah dengan cepat. Aku mulai berkeringat. Rasa bahagia ini terus memuncak, kupu-kupu dalam perutku terus memberontak untuk keluar, aku ingin berteriak!

Hingga kini aku mulai bertatapan dengan Wonpil, tubuh kami hanya di pisahkan dengan meja panjang yang ada di depan kami. Dia tersenyum menyapaku, dan tampaknya dia tahu jika aku bukan orang Korea.

"Oh, Hello!"

"Ah, an, annyeonghaseyo, Wonpil Oppa! Jangan khawatir, aku bisa berbahasa Korea."

"Oh, halo! Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku (your real name)."

"Ah, halo, (yrn)!"

"Ah, jika kau susah mengucapkannya panggil saja aku (your korean name)."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Baiklah, (ykn)-ssi! Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari Indonesia, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu seperti ini. Aku sangat gugup."

"Woah?! Indonesia?! Kau jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganku?! Jangan gugup, bicaralah dengan santai padaku. Ngomong-ngomong bahasamu sudah cukup lancar!"

"Ya, aku sangat ingin kalian juga mengadakan konser atau fanmeeting di Indonesia. Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih, aku belajar bahasa Korea hanya untuk kalian!"

"Ah, aku sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih banyak karena telah mendukungku dan Day6, hingga kau jauh-jauh dari negaramu. Kami akan segera menemuimu di sana."

"Aku, aku, sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana, kuharap kau dan Day6 agar cepat kesana."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, (ykn)-ssi. Aku berjanji. Ah, iya, apa kau tadi berada di depan gedung JYP? Aku merasa aku melihatmu tadi."

"Ya, itu aku. Aku baru saja sampai ke Korea, aku bahkan belum menemukan hotel untuk kutinggali nanti."

"Kusarankan jangan berada di hotel, sangat mahal. Cobalah sauna, selain nyaman sauna juga sangat murah. Jadi kau tidak menghabiskan banyak uangmu."

"Terima kasih Oppa! Aku akan mencoba mencari sauna."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan."

"Sampai jumpa, tolong ingat aku!"

Dia tersenyum sembari mengangguk, dia memegang tanganku dengan sangat erat. Ini, aku tidak bisa menyebutkan apa ini. Ini perasaan yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tak bisa ku ekspresikan dengan apapun, ini benar-benar bukanlah sebuah mimpi, kupu-kupu dalam perutku telah terbang bersamanya!

Aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian menyapa dan melakukan komunikasi dengan anggota Day6 yang lain. Mengungkapkan cinta yang telah lama kupendam selama ini, mereka sangat tampan dan aku terus saja ingin berteriak. Senyum mereka tidak bisa ku lupakan, karena senyum itu di berikan kepadaku, tangan mereka yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tanganku yang tenggelam pada genggaman itu. Perasaan ini terus saja memuncak, dan aku menangis di depan Sungjin. Dia mengusap kepalaku untuk meredakan tangisku, namun aku terus saja menangis. Aku bahagia! Aku ingin mereka juga merasakan kebahagiaanku ini.

Sungjin mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk mendekatiku, mereka kini mengelilingiku, memelukku satu persatu. Aku terkejut, para penggemar berteriak cemburu namun mereka juga tidak merasa dendam padaku. Hingga akhirnya Wonpil memelukku erat, mengusap kepalaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis. Kepalaku yang berada pada dadanya, membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku mendengarkan jantungnya dengan seksama, mengalun merdu dengan terus mengelilingi otakku. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menatapku lekat, mengusap kedua pipiku dan mengatakan kata yang sangat bermakna dan aku kembali menangis karenanya.

"Uljima. Saranghaeyo."

" _You're become a star, you always shinning in my heart. You're become a wind, you always blow my mind. You're become a sun, you're always with me, warm my heart and show me a miracle. And you're become a moon, you always stay in my sleep, always come in my dream and you always make me feel comfort everything I do, everywhere, when I'm thinking about you._ "

*

Do you like my story? Hehe. Silahkan komentar ya! Komentar kalian sangat berharga (ӦｖӦ｡)

See you next story~~

(Don't forget to support Day6! ()b)


End file.
